


Business As Usual

by warpy



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Office, Bladder Control, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, im a sinful fuck, well not rly since its kinda canon but whateve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpy/pseuds/warpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because fuck vanilla." -Paula Deen, 2015<br/>please dont read this unless you know exactly what youre getting into. please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business As Usual

**Author's Note:**

> Honey, You Got A Big Storm Comin

To say the least, Bernard was having a bad day.

He tried in vain to take down notes on the company's financial state, or whatever the financial supervisor was prattling on about for so long, but it proved impossible to ignore the...uncomfortable urge he was having. It turns out his decision to down an entire pot of coffee in place of breakfast was taking its toll. Bernard clicked his pen a few times and fidgeted restlessly in his chair, before turning to face his boss beside him. Dr. Yado was immersed in the speaker's presentation, and payed no mind to his agitated protegé at his side.

"Sir," Bernard cleared his throat, voice low. Yado put down the pen he was holding.

"Bernard." He sounded unamused that the blonde was breaking his concentration. It wasn't going to be fun asking him for any favors at the moment.

"I, um. I need to use the restroom," he whispered, folding his hands. The older man sighed.

"Can't you wait? I need you to take notes for me when I go up to present, which is going to be soon, if you hadn't noticed," Yado hissed. Bernard wrung his hands. 

"Not uh. Not really. I've already been trying to hold it for a while now..." 

"Well you're going to have to wait a bit longer, because you're not leaving this room until I'm done presenting, is that clear?" Bernard's stern-faced boss locked eyes with him, and it was clear he was running low on patience today.  _Perhaps he's nervous about presenting_ , the younger man mused. Yado had drilled him on the importance of this meeting the day before, emphasizing how it would be key in pulling in sponsors and investors for the Joy Project.

"Y..Yes, sir." Bernard could feel his mouth run dry. The pressure in his bladder was impossible to ignore by now, and he could tell the meeting was fairly far from ending. He gulped down the thick, warm saliva congealing in his throat, and swiveled his chair back to face his notepad. He resolved himself to scribble tight circles in the margins of the paper to distract himself until he could go. Loop, loop, loop, loop, loop, loop.....Bernard checked his watch. _Fuck._ Scarcely 5 minutes had past since he had last checked. He crossed and uncrossed his legs uneasily, fingers holding his pen tight enough to turn his knuckles white.

"Y-Yado," he whined desperately.

"The answer is no, Bernard. I won't say it again," Yado snapped, not taking his eyes off of the presenter. Bernard bit his lip.

"I-I'm serious, I really have to-"

"..And to discuss our product in better detail, I'll give the floor to our chairman, Dr. Yado." The financial supervisor gave a forced smile and gestured to Yado from across the conference table, before returning to his seat by the projector. 

"Right," Yado collected the files on the table in front of him and stood up. flashing a warning glare at Bernard. The younger man sucked in air through his teeth and gripped the edge of the table tight enough to prompt a groan from the aging wood. Dr. Yado walked himself to the front of the room and took his place at the projector screen, clearing his throat loudly before beginning to speak. Bernard, deaf to his boss's lecturing, stared blankly at the legal pad in front of him, still squirming in his chair. He wasn't going to be able to hold it in much longer. He took up his pen and began to record the main points of Yado's update on the ongoing clinical trials in a strained attempt to follow through with his boss's orders.

Bernard pressed his thighs together tightly. He wouldn't dare leave the room. Imagining the stern talking to he'd get from Yado was deterrent enough to keep him from making a run to the bathroom, as much as he would've liked to. Writing furiously, he tried to avoid thinking about how he felt about to burst, and how at the back of his mind, he had a twinge of curiosity about how the older man would react if he had an...accident. Pausing in his sloppy notation, Bernard made up his mind not to leave the room, and instead focused on how he was going to explain his inevitable actions to the doctor. _I'm very sorry, sir_ , he whimpered to himself, as he sucked in a breath and let go.

"A-ah." Bernard tried his best to look attentive and casual as he felt the hot urine run down his legs and soak his suit slacks, leaving a wet spot blooming around his crotch. Face turned down, his cheeks flushed with shame as the heat caused him to shudder involuntarily in his seat. He wanted to choke out an embarrassed sob, or perhaps a laugh. The warmth that pervaded his now wet underwear was already fading, leaving him shivering in uncomfortable coldness as he tried to hide his guilt. Bernard squeezed his legs together, and looked up at his older boss, eyebrows furrowed. Yado clicked to the end of his slideshow, and adjusted his polka-dotted tie as he was prone to do in front of others.

"And that should conclude our monthly update. Any and all questions should be forwarded to my office, and I'll answer as needed. Meeting dismissed."

The room began muttering in agreement, employees and possible investors alike chattering amongst themselves as they collected their effects and proceeded out the double doors of the conference room. Bernard remained frozen in his dampened chair, looking to Yado in resigned shame. As if aware of his assistant's mistake, he began striding quickly towards him. The doctor sucked in a hissing breath.

"What did you do," Yado gritted his teeth, looking over Bernard in disdain.

"I-"

"Don't even start, I can see enough. Do you have anything to say for yourself? If anyone noticed your little fuckup, you're as good as dead." Yado hissed in annoyance, unbuttoning his suit coat to lay it over Bernard's lap. "Look at the mess you've made, I'm going to have to get Tooley to bring you some new trousers and clean up- _this_ ," he scolded, gesturing to the soiled chair and carpet. The older man started for the door, looking more than a bit flustered. "Don't. Move," he enunciated firmly, slamming the door shut behind him.

Bernard bit his lip, crossing his legs in an attempt to salvage what little dignity he had left. He could imagine the reprimanding he would get when Yado returned, and wasn't exactly looking forward to it. He fiddled with the collar of Yado's coat. Bernard couldn't explain it, but he felt the weirdest bit aroused. He rubbed his thighs together nervously, trying to contain his growing erection, now straining against his wet slacks. This was going to be even harder to explain to his exasperated boss.  _Mother fuck of a shit-_

 

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the worlds #1 yado fuckr shlebney im sorry this sucked ass lmao


End file.
